D Gray Man y la señal del hijo del hombre
by Caigdimo
Summary: La cruz en el cielo marcará el destino de la humanidad por siempre, pero no te preocupes, sigue adelante. Antes de que sea tarde. Presencia de Ocs.


**Hola, gente. Bueno, este es mi primer fic en fanfiction y el primero que escribo en mucho tiempo. Tengan piedad.  
**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La nieve densa caía sobre mí, tan hermosa, tan suave, se derretía en tan solo unos instantes. Podía ver y oír el recuerdo de hace unos momentos tan claramente, el como la gente de mi alrededor me miraba con una pena indescriptible y la amargura que me recorrió con una simple frase.

-Tu hermano falleció hace 2 meses, querida.- Me dijo una mujer que había alrededor mientras veía como la poca vida que parecía que aún me quedaba salía de mi cuerpo sin querer volver. Es que era imposible, mas las caras que se encontraban al rededor no daban buenas expectativas.

-¿Me podrían decir donde se encuentra su tumba?- Ahí me sorprendí, aún más de lo que estaba, mi voz siempre había sido suave, según con la gente que estaba era cálida o fría, mas ahora se escuchaba rasposa y sin vida.

-Claro que sí, se encuentra en el cementerio que hay en mitad del bosque, al lado de las lápidas hay una gran iglesia. ¿Desea que la acompañemos?- Me había preguntado una mujer ya entrada en años mientras me veía con una cara de pena.

-No, gracias. Me gustaría ir sola.- Y así fue como me aleje del pueblo y como me adentre poco a poco al bosque.

Nos encontrábamos en plena época de invierno, la nieve era densa y la temperatura baja, además mientras avanzaba sentía mi cuerpo húmedo y los ojos pesados por el frío. Era para mi imposible en esos momentos quedarme dormida, no sólo por el frío, sino también por el ansia de ver si los aldeanos del pueblo se habían equivocado de persona. Tal vez no fuera el mismo Colin del que hablaban, se repetía todo el rato en la caminata, mas la incertidumbre la ganaba.

-Es que es obvio, mi hermanito no puede estar muerto, no puede. No mientras no hallamos cumplido la promesa.- Dije en voz alta como para quitarme las duda, mas ya veía como me iba acercando al cementerio y como las ganas de salir corriendo se hacían aún más presentes que antes.- Valor, Cat. valor.

Seguido de sus últimas palabras se adentró entre las tumbas, era como si el tiempo se fuera deteniendo mientras pasaba entre cada camino esperando llegar a donde debería estar mi hermano. En cada lápida que pasaba veía una foto incrustadas en ellas, eso era lo único que tenía que ver en la tumba de mi hermano para caer derrotada, aparte de buscar su inocencia en la tumba.

En esos momentos, mis pensamientos ya me habían llevado hasta la tumba, y lo primero que hice fue mirar la foto. Ya no había vuelta atrás, mi hermano era el que estaba enterrado. Ahora lo único que quedaba era buscar la inocencia en la tumba, mas sentía como mi cuerpo se iba acostando encima de esta y como mis ojos se cerraban. No quería pelear más, de todos mis hermanos él era el único al que me encontraba más cercana, mi pequeño Colin.

-Tan rápido te rindes, pequeña.- Se quejaba un hombre pelirrojo, con un parche blanco tapándole un ojo y una capa negra con el símbolo del lugar del que había escapado hace 3 años en dorado.- Catherine, si buscas la inocencia de tu hermano yo la tengo, te la daré, pero con 3 condiciones: Primero, no podrás decirle a nadie tu apellido, ahora serás Cross; Segundo, deberás recolectar todos los restos de las inocencias que se hayan roto y tercero, deberás seguirme y obedecer todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido?

-¿Qué? Espere, ¿quién es usted?¿Por qué me va a ayudar?- Dije mientras veía como ese hombre me cogía en brazos como si de una pluma fuera.

-Soy el General Cross Marian, mi pequeña Rine. Te voy a ayudar porque todos tus hermanos han sido alumnos míos.¿O acaso no te acuerdas de mí?- Se lucía el General Cross mientras todos los recuerdos de la Orden me seguían asaltando.

-¿Es usted? Usted fue el que adopto a mis hermanos y se los llevo.- Reclamé mientras me revolvía entre sus brazos.- Justo cuando más los necesitaba se los llevo, por su culpa un hombre con bigote no me dejo de hacer experimentos. ¡Como le odio!

-¿El inspector Leverrier te hizo experimentos? No es de extrañar, eres la única de entre 5 hermanos que no tenía la inocencia, ya de por sí es raro que haya exorcistas con la misma sangre como para que solo un integrante no la pudiera poseer.- Razono Cross mientras pasaba a cogerme como un saco de patatas.- A mí lo que más me sorprende es que tu estés aquí, le dí órdenes expresas a Komui de que te mantuviera en la Orden incluso si era por la fuerza.

-Lo sé, se lo escuche mientras hablaba con Wenham-san, ¿qué derecho tiene usted para que me mantuvieran allí sin salir? Si no fuera por Lee-san, ya me hubiera rendido antes.- Me quejaba, como no, por su culpa estuve atrapada hay sin salir y me memorice todos los libros que habían en la biblioteca, si hasta me cole en la sección prohibida y hacía el trabajo de Lee-sama.- Y me escapé cuando quisieron que me instalará en Central.

-¿Instalarte en Central?¿Y eso?- Pregunto Cross mientras se ponía a caminar entre la nieve.

-El inspector Leverrier quería tenerme vigilada más de cerca, estuve 3 meses en central, donde no me dejaban de hacer experimentos y no me dejaban a penas ver cualquier luz. Todo eso duró hasta que un día el inspector Link dejo la puerta abierta sin querer, así que salí de ahí y tuve una persecución con unos cuervos. Después de eso lo primero que hice fue salir del continente, fui a Japón, Asia donde una familia me cuidó durante un año. Desde entonces he estado viajando buscando a mis hermanos por los continentes. Eso es todo lo que le voy a contar a usted.- Le dije casi toda mi historia sin contemplaciones, ya había aprendido a vivir con ella y ya.

-Me sorprendes pequeña, hay personas que no han vivido ni la mitad de lo que tú y ya están muertas. Bueno, yo que tú dormiría. Tenemos un buen camino hasta el lugar al que vamos.- Aconsejó o mas bien, ordeno el general.

-Esperé, no iremos a la Orden, ¿verdad?- _No, ni hablar, no podía volver, sino me mataban, sobretodo Kanda-san _pensé para mis adentros.

-Callate y duérmete, ya bastante tengo con cargar contigo y un mocoso.- Se quejó Cross mientras veía como salíamos de la frontera del bosque.

_¿Un mocoso? _Iba a preguntar, pero ya era bastante el cansancio como para mantener los ojos abiertos y empecé a sentir como caía en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora, no tomatazos. Trataré de actualizar pronto. Besos, Cat.**


End file.
